


Every place has a history

by Emerald1Eyed1Rose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald1Eyed1Rose/pseuds/Emerald1Eyed1Rose
Summary: ... this history is preserved in heart of a lone survivor.is found by a lonely teensorry not great at summaries





	1. prologe

**Author's Note:**

> no betaed so if you see a mistake tell me in the comments I'll try and fix it.  
updates will be saprodic due to busyness

The figure strode down the hallway with a ghostly grace. Her raven curls cascading down her left shoulder, her emerald eyes sparkled with the untold secrets old.  
Her fingertips glided across the ancient walls, her floor lenght deep violet gown flowed down her lean figure like a shimmering stream. Her steps, though quite, seemed thunderous in the eerie silence of the ancient manor.  
The halls were empty and had been for many years. Its walls crumbling, its grandeur failing. The lady looked up to the far away ceiling of the once grand ballroom.  
The queen of this long perished kingdom, still remembers when the halls were bright full of life.


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later a family move in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware i wrote the first few chapters of this when i was 14

I silently rounded the corner gazing into a what seemed to have been once a ballroom. When I saw her I wanted to run, hide or anything to escape her intense presence but I was paralysed by her otherworldly elegance. Her almost transparent visage in stark contrast with her jet black curls. Her pale violet dress seemed to flow around her in a mesmerising waltz of fabric.  
The odd mist that settled on the floor chilled my skin or maybe it was the icy presence of the ghostly lady who now seemed to glide and leave a frosty atmosphere in her wake. She passed through a door I had never seen only to vanish along with the mystery door.  
I finally exhaled a breath, 'when did I inhale? when did I become a poet "mesmerising waltz of fabric" I wish that transformation had come in my English exam' i thought a tad hysterically trying to understand what I had seen. Was it a dream, a nightmare, stress induced illusion?  
Maybe its real. Maybe all the irrational stories of old haunted English houses had some truth to the.  
"NO! No, no, no. Its not real. Its probaly my overactive imagination fulled by exhaustion and Andy's wild fantasy stories of ghosts and spirits. I'm not crazy says the girls who talking to herself about seeing a ghost ugh!"  
Throwing my hands up I decided to leave the overly large room in the overly large house, it really should be called a castle, to start the long trek to my new bedroom at the other end of this castle-er-house  
But even still I felt the lingering chill of the presence creep along my skin.


End file.
